The Ridges
by Marinaa93
Summary: Sam, Dean i Castiel trafiają do nawiedzonego szpitala zwanego "The Ridges". Czy wyjdą z tego cało?
1. Chapter 1

Nazywam się Scott Travis i jestem lekarzem w Centrum Zdrowia Psychicznego w Athens. Od lat leczę pacjentów nowoczesnymi metodami, które przy długotrwałym stosowaniu, osiągają wysoki procent wyleczalności. Jestem też autorem kilkunastu artykułów, które poruszają kwestie leczenia schizofrenii, zaburzeń paranoidalnych etc. W ostatnich dniach pojawiło się trzech nowych pacjentów. Zostali znalezieni na poboczu drogi nr 66. Wszyscy trzej utrzymują, że są wysłannikami Boga i ratują świat przed Lucyferem. Dwóch zidentyfikowano jako Alexa i Johna Whiteheadów. Trzeci z nich nie posiadał żadnych dokumentów i nadal poszukiwane są jakiekolwiek informacje o pacjencie i jego rodzinie. Poniżej zamieszczam stenogramy rozmów z pacjentami, które obrazują moje własne metody leczenia, opracowane na podstawie najnowszych podręczników psychiatrii i psychologii oraz długoletnim doświadczeniu.

25 listopada 2010  
Dr Scott Travis: Nadal nie pamiętasz swojego prawdziwego imienia i nazwiska?  
Pacjent X: Jestem Castiel.  
Dr: Castiel? Przypominasz sobie coś na temat swojej rodziny? Może masz żonę, dzieci?  
X: Moi bracia nie są godni uwagi.  
Dr: Gdzie przebywają twoi bracia? Jak możemy się z nimi skontaktować?  
Dr: Castielu?  
X: Nie możecie się z nimi skontaktować.  
Dr: Dlaczego?  
X: Oni nie słuchają zwykłych ludzi. Nie macie do nich dostępu w tym stanie.  
Dr: Co masz na myśli?  
X: To słudzy Boga.  
Dr: Jesteś jednym z nich?  
X: Jestem Aniołem.  
Dr: Kiedy zacząłeś myśleć o sobie, jako o Aniele?  
X: Zawsze nim byłem.  
Dr: Dlaczego w to wierzysz?  
X: Ojciec takim mnie stworzył. Dlaczego mam nie ufać własnemu Ojcu?

Notatka: Dalsza część rozmowy nieczytelna, pojawiają się dziwne dźwięki i szumy – uszkodzony dyktafon. Pacjent X podaje się za anioła o imieniu Castiel. Jest silnie związany emocjonalnie z ojcem, ale ma kłopoty w porozumiewaniu się z własnymi braćmi. Podejrzewam, że na podłożu zadawnionych spraw z dzieciństwa.  
Obserwacje: Pacjent X jest silnie związany z Alexem i Johnem Whiteheadami. Sprawuje nad nimi opiekę i spędza z nimi dużo czasu. Ma na nich ogromny wpływ.

26 listopada 2010  
Dr Scott Travis: Witaj John. Jak się dzisiaj czujesz?  
Pacjent John Whitehead: Dean. Dean Winchester.  
Dr: Słucham?  
W: Nazywam się Dean Winchester.  
Dr: Rozumiem, więc jak się miewasz… Dean?  
W: Bywało lepiej. Macie tu mało rozrywek.  
Dr: W świetlicy zawsze możesz znaleźć coś ciekawego do roboty. Próbowałeś grać w szachy?  
W: (śmiech) To dobre dla Sama, nie dla mnie.  
Dr: Kim jest Sam?  
W: Sam Winchester. Mój brat, musiał go już pan poznać.  
Dr: Masz na myśli Alexa?  
W: Alexa? W kulki sobie lecisz? Sam! Sam Winchester!  
Dr: John, uspokój się. Nie musisz się unosić…  
W: Dean!  
Dr: Dobrze… Dean. Może porozmawiamy o tym, co ostatnio dokonałeś?  
W: Ma pan na myśli Apokalipsę?  
Dr: Tak. Mówiłeś wraz z Ale… To znaczy z Samem, że pokonaliście ją.  
W: Raczej jej zapobiegliśmy.  
Dr: To ma duże znaczenie?  
W: Dzięki nam żyją ludzi, ocaliliśmy świat. Jak to może nie mieć znaczenia?  
Dr: Usiądź na miejscu Dean.  
W: Pan nam nie wierzy… Myślisz, że jesteśmy czubkami…  
Dr: John, usiądź na miejscu…  
W: Zwariowaliśmy, tak? Kompletnie nam odbiło?  
Dr: John! John! Uspokój się, bo będę musiał wezwać sanitariusza. Nie chcesz spędzić nocy w izolatce, ostrzegam.  
W: Dean! Nie jestem żadnym cholernym Jonem!  
Dr: Ostrzegałem… Zabierzcie go do izolatki nr 3. Podajcie leki. Ma być cały czas pod obserwacją.

Obserwacje: John Whitehead ma ogromne pokłady złości. Jest niebezpieczny dla otoczenia. Stosuję duże dawki leków uspokajających i odosobnienie w postaci izolatki.  
30.11.2010 Planuję przeniesienie Johna Whiteheada do lewego skrzydła szpitala. Brak reakcji na stosowane leki.

30 listopada 2010  
Dr Scott Travis: Usiądź Alex. Widziałem, że grałeś w warcaby w świetlicy. Jak poszło?  
Pacjent Alex Whitehead: Gra nie została rozstrzygnięta. Martin trochę się zdenerwował.  
Dr: Tak, nasz Martin nie lubi przegrywać. Musisz być bardzo dobry w gry logiczne.  
W: Trochę… Mam pytanie do pana, jeżeli mogę.  
Dr: Ależ oczywiście. Pytaj, postaram się odpowiedzieć na wszystko.  
W: Czy w szpitalu działo się ostatnio coś dziwnego?  
Dr: Alex, co masz na myśli?  
W: Może dziwny czarny dym, odgłosy lub dźwięki, których nie powinno być.  
Dr: Czy to jest związane z tym, czym się zajmujesz? Czego tutaj szukasz Alex?  
W: Myślę, że w szpitalu są demony albo duchy. Może widział pan któregoś z nich?  
Dr: Alex… To, czego szukasz nie istnieje. Gonisz za wytworem własnej wyobraźni. Rozumiesz? Alex?  
W: Gdyby pan cokolwiek zauważył…  
Dr: Rozczarowujesz mnie. Nasze rozmowy szły w bardzo dobrym kierunku. Byłem pewny, że wypiszę Cię ze szpitala góra za tydzień. Dlaczego znowu wierzysz w te bajki?  
W: Widziałem duchy, demony i o wiele gorsze rzeczy. To wszystko istnieje obok nas.  
Dr: Alex, Alex… Musisz jeszcze ciężej pracować. Na dzisiaj wystarczy. Przemyśl naszą rozmowę i na kolejnych zajęciach spróbujemy ponownie rozwiązać twój problem.  
W: Doktorze? Mogę mieć jeszcze jedno pytanie?  
Dr: Tak?  
W: Co z moim bratem?  
Dr: John jest pod opieką moją i innych lekarzy. Nie martw się o niego.  
W: Mógłbym się z nim zobaczyć?  
Dr: Nie jest na to gotowy. Nie martw się Alex, gdy tylko unormuje się jego stan będziesz mógł się z nim spotkać. Z pewnością ucieszy się na twój widok. A teraz idź już. Widzimy się jutro o tej samej porze.

Obserwacje: Alex Whitehead wraca do swojego poprzedniego stanu. Większa dawka leków. Podejrzenie wpływu Pacjenta X na stan Alexa Whiteheada. Plan przeniesienia Pacjenta X do lewego skrzydła szpitala.

Sam czytał notatki doktora Scotta Travisa marszcząc przy tym czoło. Przez ramię zaglądał mu Castiel, który z grobową miną przebiegał wzrokiem zapis rozmowy z Deanem.  
- Co tak na niego wpłynęło? – Sam zamknął akta i przetarł twarz dłonią.  
- Ten szpital ma coś w sobie. Czuję to. – Anioł zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się po pokoju, jakby szukał nadchodzącego zagrożenia.  
- Wiedzieliśmy to, nim tutaj trafiliśmy. Nadal nie rozumiem, co z Deanem. Nie mamy nawet jak się do niego dostać. W dodatku chcą go przenieść do innego skrzydła. Nie podoba mi się to… - Winchester wstał i schował akta do odpowiedniej szafki.  
- Jeszcze góra jedna doba i odzyskam wystarczająco sił, by móc przemieszczać się po szpitalu.  
- I co dalej? Zabierzesz stąd Deana? Mieliśmy być Alexem i Johnem Whitehedami, a on zdradził swoje prawdziwe imię i nazwisko… Co tutaj się dzieje? – Sam patrzył niemal błagalnie na Castiela. Jeszcze nigdy nie martwił się aż tak o brata. Ten człowiek, to nie był Dean.  
- Nie mogę go stąd zabrać. Najpierw musimy odkryć, co tutaj się dzieje. W innym wypadku na zawsze taki pozostanie. Dzisiejszej nocy pójdę do niego.  
- Idę z tobą.  
- Zostaniesz i poczekasz na mnie. Potrzebuję kontaktu, gdyby coś poszło nie tak.  
- Co może pójść nie tak? Castiel? Czegoś mi nie mówisz, prawda? – Złapał za ramię Anioła i odwrócił go twarzą do siebie. Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj mierzyli się wzrokiem. – Masz mi powiedzieć wszystko, co wiesz.  
- Nic nie wiem. To jedynie podejrzenia, a na to nie powinniśmy tracić czasu.  
- Mów. – Sam zacisnął rękę na ramieniu Castiela.  
- To może być piekło. – Anioł odwrócił wzrok i nie patrząc na młodszego Winchestera kontynuował. – Coś sprawiło, że zmienił się w to, czym był w piekle. – Sam puścił ramię Castiela i odsunął się. Był wściekły na Deana za to, że tu przyszli. Nagle usłyszeli głosy z końca korytarza, które zbliżały się z każdą chwilą.  
- Musimy iść. Sam? – Castiel otworzył drzwi i patrzył wyczekująco na Winchestera. Sam wyglądał jak mały, zagubiony chłopiec. To zawsze Dean go ratował, był obok i troszczył się o wszystko. Teraz czuł się jakby stracił brata. Jeszcze mocniej dobijały go słowa, które usłyszał od niego kilka dni temu. „Nie potrzebuję cię! Jesteś śmieciem, potworem. Ojciec miał rację mówiąc, że powinienem cię zabić." Wiedział, że to nie mówił Dean. Bał się, że głęboko w sercu jego brat tak właśnie myśli.


	2. Chapter 2

Wszystko zaczęło się kilka dni temu, gdy cała trójka wraz z Bobbym próbowała rozwikłać sprawę tajemniczych zaginięć. Sprawa okazała się banalna i po kilku godzinach sprzątali po masakrze na wampirach. Typowy dzień dla braci Winchester. Później odpoczywali pijąc piwo w domu Bobbyego i śmiejąc się z żartów Sama. A przynajmniej udawali, że rzeczywiście się z nich śmieją.  
- Gdzie jest moje ciasto?! – Dean krzyczał z wnętrza lodówki, do której wsadził głowę.  
- Jezu, Dean… Przed chwilą je zjadłeś. – Sam klepnął brata w ramię i wrócił do butelki piwa.  
- Rzeczywiście… Sam, przypomnij mi gdy będziemy wracać, że jedziemy po ciasto. Ach… Kocham ciasta. – Dean odpalił swój popisowy uśmiech nr 3 i oparł się o drzwi lodówki. – Chciałbym popracować nad jakąś bardziej skomplikowaną sprawą.  
- Mam coś dla was. Dzwonił mój stary przyjaciel Dick, ma duże kłopoty. W okolicach jego miasta zaczęły pojawiać się fale demonów, duchów, wilkołaków… Całe to cholerstwo kręci się wokół ich domów. - Bobby rzucił Deanowi mapę. – Macie zaznaczoną drogę, jak do nich dojechać.  
- Nie możesz po prostu podać adresu? Jakoś sobie poradzimy. – Mówił Dean rozwijając papier i śledząc czerwoną linię, którą narysował Bobby.  
- Może i tak, ale nikt nie potrafi tam trafić. To miejsce jest odcięte od świata. Każdy, kto próbuje tam wjechać, nagle robi koło i wraca do miejsca, skąd wyjeżdżał. Jeszcze prościej by było, gdyby wasz dobry przyjaciel po prostu was tam przeniósł. – Spojrzał znacząco na Castiela.  
- Spróbuję. – Powiedział Cas i zniknął, by po chwili się pojawić. – Nie da się. Sam ledwo przeszedł. – Pokazał nadpalony rękaw płaszcza. – Spróbuję dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.  
- Jasne, zadzwonimy do… - Zaczął Dean. – Był sobie Castiel… Sammy, chyba czas się zbierać. – Dean zbierał już rzeczy.  
Kilka godzin później próbowali już po raz trzeci wjechać do miasta, ale za każdym razem wracali w to samo miejsce.  
- Cholera! – Dean uderzył pięścią w kierownicę. – Nie dostaniemy się tam. Może Cas się czegoś dowiedział?  
- Niewiele, to nie sprawka demonów. – Odezwał się Castiel z tylnego siedzenia auta.  
- Jezu, Cas… Nie rób tak więcej! – Powiedział Dean i odwrócił się, by lepiej widzieć twarz Anioła. – Co jeszcze zauważyłeś? Jakieś znaki? Skąd to pole siłowe?  
- Za mało czasu, by się dowiedzieć. Demony szaleję i same nie wiedzą, co się dzieje. Widziałem też kilku kosiarzy. Tutaj dzieje się coś dziwnego.  
- Jakbyśmy nie zauważyli… Sam, Cas, wysiadamy. Próbujemy na piechotę. Może tak się uda. – Dean zatrzasnął drzwi impali i ruszył przed siebie z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię.  
Godzinę później cała trójka stała w tym samym miejscu, obok samochodu. Plan starszego Winchestera był niewypałem. Mimo długiej drogi, czuli się jakby otoczenie się nie zmieniało. Tak, jakby żaden z nich nie przeszedł więcej niż 50 metrów od samochodu, a później szedł w miejscu przez całą godzinę.  
- Cas? Może jednak spróbujesz nas tam przenieść? – Sam spojrzał na Anioła.  
- Nie mogę narażać waszego życia. Możecie udusić się po drodze.  
- Jak to udusić? To trwa kilka sekund. – Dean oparł się o maskę auta i czekał na wyjaśnienia.  
- To trwa dłużej, niż wam się wydaje. To naturalne. Każda istota poza Aniołem odczuwa to jako krótką podróż. Gdy przenoszę was w miejsce bez barier i nie muszę dbać o to, by się przez nią przebić, to dbam o tlen, którego potrzebujecie. Tym razem nie będę w stanie przebijać się przez barierę i jednocześnie leczyć trzy osoby.  
- Musimy wymyślić coś innego. – Dean po raz setny spoglądał na mapę. – Są w okolicy jakieś miejsca, które przyciągają coś dziwnego? Opuszczone cmentarze, nawiedzone domy…? Cokolwiek?

- Yhm… - Sam ustawił laptop na masce obok Deana i szybko stukał klawiszami. – W okolicy jest opuszczony szpital psychiatryczny. Zamknęli go w 93', a teraz znajdują się tam jakieś bazy genealogów. Podobno jest nawiedzony. Ooo… - Sam rozszerzył oczy i spojrzał na Deana. – Dużo się w nim działo przez ostatnie lata. Do tego częste zniknięcia…  
- Co to za szpital?  
- The Ridges.  
- Chyba kiedyś coś o nim słyszałem. – Dean odwrócił się w stronę Sama. – Jest ktoś, kto może nam pomóc?  
- Kawałek drogi stąd mieszka staruszka, która utrzymuje, że widziała coś w The Ridges.  
- I to wszystko z Internetu? – Castiel popatrzył sceptycznie na nowoczesną technologię.  
- O wiele więcej stary… O wiele więcej… - Dean uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.  
- To jedziemy? – Sam zamknął laptop i spojrzał wyczekująco na brata i Castiela.  
- Tak będzie szybciej. – Cas złapał Deana i Sama za ramiona i chwilę później stali przed małym, bladoróżowym domkiem z ogródkiem pełnym kwiatów. Wokół domu biegł wysoki, biały płot.  
- Mógłbyś ostrzegać. – Dean klepnął Castiela w plecy i oparł się o płot. Nie lubił tych szybkich podróży.  
Kilka minut później siedzieli w salonie wśród tysięcy figurek kotów, które patrzyły na nich z każdej szafki. Na fotelu przed nimi przycupnęła siwa kobieta w dużych okularach i prostym kokiem na głowie. Nosiła na sobie kwiecistą sukienkę i czerwone korale. Sam przedstawił siebie, Deana i Castiela jako badaczy zjawisk paranormalnych. Kobieta wpuściła ich z wielką radością i poczęstowała ciepłą herbatą oraz maślanymi ciasteczkami.  
- Pani Mills… Co pani może nam powiedzieć o The Ridges? – Sam zadał pytanie i spojrzał na staruszkę, która uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i złożyła ręce na kolanach.  
- Panowie badają te sprawy i pewnie już spotkali się z takimi dziwnymi sytuacjami. Nie mówiłam wiele na ten temat od kiedy miejska gazeta uznała, że wymyślam kompletne brednie. – Spojrzała na Sama porozumiewawczo. – To złe miejsce. Zawsze ostrzegałam wszystkich, by nie chodzili tam, gdzie ludziom odbierało rozum. Tym bardziej, że ten szpital miał bardzo złą renomę i przez lata walczono o jego zamknięcie. Ostrzegałam też Andyego, ale on zawsze był taki ciekawy… Lubił straszne historie i zawsze je sprawdzał.  
- Andy, to pani mąż? – Zapytał Dean.  
- To mój syn. Rok po zamknięciu The Ridges poszedł tam z dwójką przyjaciół. Wtedy zaczynały krążyć plotki o tym, że ten szpital jest nawiedzony. Było wiele osób, które utrzymywało, że widziało duchy, rozmawiało ze zmarłymi pacjentami… Andy śmiał się z tego, ale czuł, że tam coś jest i chciał to sprawdzić. Zebrali najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i poszli tam wieczorem, na kilka godzin przed zmrokiem. Chcieli przejść przez cmentarz i pobliski las. Mieli też zajrzeć do opuszczonych sal. Mówiłam, że to zły pomysł, ale… - Kobieta urwała i wpatrywała się przez chwilę w porcelanowego kotka, który stał na stoliku przed nimi. Nagle uśmiechnęła się i znów spojrzała na Sama. – Położył mi rękę na ramieniu i powiedział, że wróci do dziesiątej. Zawsze o mnie dbał i pomagał mi we wszystkim. Doskonale zastępował swojego ojca.  
- Rozumiem, że pani syn zaginął tamtego dnia, ale skąd domysły, że został porwany przez duchy? – Sam wyglądał na profesjonalistę trzymając w ręku notes i ołówek. Przez całą rozmowę zapisywał w nim hasła, które miały ułatwić im dalszą pracę.  
- Andy nie wrócił tamtego dnia. Oddzwoniłam rodziny jego przyjaciół, ale żaden z nich nie wrócił. Rano poszliśmy ich szukać, pomagało nam wielu mieszkańców i policja. Nikogo tam nie było, jakby rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. Wie pan, co dzieje się z matką, gdy traci syna? – Sam zobaczył łzy stojące w oczach starszej kobiety. – Nie mogłam pozwolić, by odszedł. Ciągle wierzyłam i modliłam się o jego powrót. W końcu sama zaczęłam szukać Andyego na własną rękę. Jeździłam wokół miasta, pytałam obcych ludzi, rozwieszałam zdjęcia i liczyłam na skrawek informacji. Nic, nikt nie wiedział, co stało się z moim synem. Kilka tygodni po zaginięciu Andyego wzięłam latarkę i poszłam na teren opuszczonego szpitala. Początkowo nic się nie działo, ale gdy podeszłam w pobliże budynków zobaczyłam światła. Szpital wyglądał jakby nadal działał. Chciałam to sprawdzić, ale idąc po ciemku nie zauważyłam dziury w ziemi. Była niewielka, prawdopodobnie wykopało ją jakieś zwierzę. Wystarczyła, bym skręciła sobie nogę w kostce. Powoli dowlokłam się do wyjścia i domu. Rozmawiałam z policją i rodzicami chłopców, którzy zaginęli wraz z moim synem, ale nikt nie chciał mi wierzyć.  
- Nie poszła tam pani więcej? – Dean przesunął się bliżej na kanapie.  
- Chciałam, ale nie mogłam. Bran poprosił mnie, bym więcej tego nie robiła. – Kobieta zobaczyła niezrozumienie na twarzach mężczyzn i pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniem. – To przyjaciel mojego męża i mój. Był wraz z Edwardem w wojsku i zawsze przychodził do nas na niedzielny obiad. Zajmuje się mną od kiedy Andy zaginął.  
- Czy widziała pani coś jeszcze? Czarny dym albo czuła pani zapach siarki? – Castiel pochylił się nad stolikiem i spojrzał kobiecie w oczy.  
- Nie rozumiem… - Staruszka wyraźnie się speszyła.  
- Cas… - Dean pociągnął Anioła i usadził go prosto obok siebie. – Czarny dym lub zapach siarki może świadczyć o tym, że to miejsce jest rzeczywiście nawiedzone.  
- Nie, nic takiego nie widziałam. Ale jak tak pomyślę… W oknach stali ludzie. Wyglądali jak pacjenci. Z daleka widziałam, że mieli na sobie piżamy.  
- Dziękujemy pani Mills. Pani pomoc jest dla nas nieodzowna. Gdybyśmy się czegoś dowiedzieli o Andym, na pewno przekażemy pani wszelkie szczegóły. – Sam wstał z kanapy i dał ręką znać reszcie, że wychodzą. Chwilę później stali przed domem staruszki i rozmawiali.  
- Co o tym myślisz? – Dean spojrzał na Castiela.  
- Ta kobieta mówi prawdę. Nie wiem, co tam znajdziemy.  
- Trzeba, to sprawdzić. Jest jeszcze wcześnie, skoczymy na piwo i hamburgera. Wjeżdżając do miasta zobaczyłem knajpę z żarciem. – Dean uśmiechnął się i szerokim gestem wskazał na samochód.  
Knajpa, o której mówił Dean, nazywała się „U szybkiej Milly". Było w niej pełno i ledwo udało im się znaleźć wolny stolik. Dean wraz z Casem opychali się hamburgerami a Sam patrzył na nich z wątpliwą minę wcinając talerz pełen sałaty. Godzinę przed zamknięciem cała trójka ruszyła w stronę opuszczonego szpitala psychiatrycznego. Pani Mills wskazała im najlepszą drogę, więc podjechali od tyłu, gdzie znajdował się główny cmentarz. W płocie była duża dziura, dzięki czemu bez problemu znaleźli się na terenie szpitala. Księżyc dopiero wschodził, więc większość grobów była dobrze widoczna w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Groby były rozrzucone po całym terenie. Nie było w tym żadnej zależności. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś wybierał miejsce pochówku na chybił trafił. Na większość tablic widniał numer pacjenta, tylko nieliczne nosiły na sobie imię i nazwisko.  
- Ponuro tu… - Mruknął Sam chodząc pomiędzy grobami.  
- A jak ma być na cmentarzu? – Dean odburknął bratu. – Idziemy do środka? Tutaj i tak nic nie ma.  
- A tam? – Cas wskazywał ręką na mostek nad strumieniem, który prowadził w głąb lasu.  
- No dobra. Babcia mówiła, że tam miał pójść Andy, więc sprawdźmy i to. – Dean ruszył jako pierwszy.  
Las był gęsty i widać było, że dawno nikt tędy nie chodził. Gdzieś wśród krzewów była ledwie widoczna ścieżka, która zaprowadziła ich na małą polanę. Stały tam trzy groby. Dwa z nich miały jedynie dziwne znaki na płytach, na trzecim wygrawerowany był napis, który układał się w imię Fanuel. Castiel wpatrywał się w litery z ogromnym zdziwieniem.  
- Musimy wracać, tu nie jest bezpiecznie. – Podszedł do Sama i zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę Deana.  
- Spokojnie Cas. Co się stało? – Dean odsunął się od nagrobka i spojrzał bacznie na przyjaciela.  
- Nie mamy czasu na wyjaśnienia. On już wie, że tu jesteśmy. Musimy… - Cas osunął się miękko na ziemię. Sam odskoczył i wyciągnął nóż. Stał przed nimi mały chłopiec o bujnej, czarnej czuprynie i uśmiechał się szeroko. Miał delikatną twarz i duże, rozmarzone oczy, które wyglądały jak oczy dorosłego.  
- Dean, Sam. – Skinął głową każdemu z braci i po raz kolejny błysnął białymi ząbkami. – Cudownie was widzieć. Oczywiście Castiela też. – Ukucnął i pogłaskał Anioła po włosach.  
- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś Casowi? – Dean celował bronią w chłopca.  
- O Dean… Nie wolno celować z broni w dzieci. – Chłopiec przekrzywił głowę na bok, a ramię Deana wygięło się pod dziwnym kątem. Starszy z braci wypuścił broń z ręki i krzyknął z bólu. – Bądźcie grzeczni. – Bracia Winchester osunęli się na trawę obok Castiela.

Dziękuję, za taki duży odzew pod tym fanfikiem. Nie spodziewałam się tego Jak na razie mam mnóstwo weny i chęci, więc staram się pisać jak najczęściej i jak najwięcej. Jedyne, co mi przeszkadza, to 4 tygodnie do sesji… Sesja to zuo i przez nią same kłopoty. Postaram się aktualizować jak najczęściej


	3. Chapter 3

Dean leżał na łóżku, był przywiązany grubymi pasami do metalowych poręczy. Mógł jedynie poruszać palcami u rąk i nóg. Personel bał się go i rzadko ktoś zaglądał do jego pokoju. Regularnie pojawiały się jedynie pielęgniarki, które podawały leki i karmiły. Jednak Dean nie był sam. Od dłuższego czasu towarzyszył mu mały chłopiec, który był widoczny tylko dla niego.  
- Dean? Zrobisz coś, o co cię poproszę? – Chłopiec siedział obok nóg Deana i patrzył swoimi wielkimi ciemnymi oczami.  
- Nie wiem… Nie… - Mówił słabo, zacinał się. Jego umysł tonął w miękkiej mgle i niewiele do niego docierało. Jeszcze tydzień temu był w pełni sił, kontrolował swoje ciało i umysł. Jednak gdzieś pod tą mgłą czaiła się złość, ogromna nienawiść, która kipiała jak gorąca lawa. To właśnie jej posmakował lekarz i dwóch pielęgniarzy, gdy trzy dni temu został obezwładniony i umieszczony w izolatce. Jeden z pielęgniarzy skończył ze złamaną ręką, drugi miał wiele siniaków. Sam lekarz czuł strach, gdy przechodził obok jego sali i mimowolnie pocierał skroń, gdzie trafił go wazon rzucony przez Deana.  
- Dean, braciszku… Zrobisz coś dla mnie? Dean… - Chłopiec złapał rękę starszego Winchestera i uśmiechnął się. – Zgódź się Dean. Zrób to dla mnie.  
- Sam? – Dotyk małej rączki sprawił, że ciepło zaczęło rozlewać się po jego ciele. Mgła zaczęła powoli ustępować i znowu poczuł wrzącą lawę. Mimowolnie ścisnął palce chłopca i wykrzywił twarz w złości. – Nic dla ciebie nie zrobię! To twoja wina! Ty mi to zrobiłeś!  
- Dean… Spokojnie, Dean. – Chłopiec przysunął się bliżej mężczyzny i teraz głaskał go po twarzy i delikatnie całował. – Nie jestem Samem. Nie… Sam to zdrajca. Jestem twoim braciszkiem, małym braciszkiem. Pamiętasz Dean?  
- Fanuel? – Oczy Deana zrobiły się lekko szkliste. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem na ciebie krzyczeć.  
- Nic się nie stało. – Chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował Deana w policzek. – Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem?  
- Tak, ale nie mogę… Nie dam rady. – Dean wyraźnie się zasmucił. Wtedy Fanuel położył rękę na jego twarzy i delikatnie głaskał jego policzek. Znów poczuł przejmujące ciepło, które przegoniło mgłę na dobre.  
- Poradzisz sobie. Będziesz moim rycerzem Dean. Dam ci swoją moc, razem pokonamy całe zło. – Chłopiec usiadł i patrzył prosto w oczy Deana. Jego wzrok hipnotyzował. – Wspólnie zmienimy świat. Odnajdziemy Ojca i On nam wszystko wyjaśni. Musisz tylko ich zabić i… - Nagle zamilkł. Dotknął dwoma palcami czoła Deana, który po chwili zapadł w głęboki sen. Fanuel zeskoczył lekko z łóżka i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. – Witaj Castielu.  
- Po co to wszystko? – Cas spoglądał zaniepokojony na Deana.  
- Braciszku, powinieneś najpierw uprzedzić o swojej wizycie. – Uśmiechnął się.  
- Zabieram stąd Deana, on nie jest niczemu winien. To tylko człowiek!  
- Dean jest mi potrzebny, nie oddam go. – Pogłaskał dłoń śpiącego Winchestera. – To mój rycerz, będzie mnie bronił.  
- Nie możesz tego robić… Wiesz jakie były zalecenia Ojca. Mamy ich bronić, nie oni nas. To my mamy się nimi opiekować. – Cas poczuł się nagle słaby, moc Fanuela przytłaczała go.  
- Zajmę się nim. Pomogę mu. – Po raz kolejny uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Pomogę nam wszystkim. Zrozum to i stań po mojej stronie.  
- Nie. - Spojrzał na chłopca i zniknął.

W drugim skrzydle szpitala Sam siedział w świetlicy i przyglądał się pogodzie za oknem. Czekał na wiadomości od Casa, ale ten się spóźniał. Zastanawiał się jak ten szpital może działać tak normalnie, skoro nie istnieje. A może istnieje? Jego myśli przerwał Cas, który wpadł zadyszany i złapał go za rękę.  
- Musimy iść, szybko. – Cas ciągnął go w stronę drzwi. Pacjenci nie zwracali na nich uwagi, jedynie pielęgniarz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy powinien już zareagować. Zrezygnował, gdy zobaczył, że obaj spokojnie wychodzą na korytarz i kierują się w stronę własnych pokoi.  
- Gdzie jest Dean?  
- Nie teraz. Nie mamy czasu! On już wie! – Cas zgiął się w pół i ledwo wszedł do pokoju. Sam zamknął za sobą drzwi i pomógł wstać aniołowi.  
- Co się dzieje, Cas? – Sam był zaniepokojony i rozglądał się gorączkowo za czymkolwiek, co pomoże w walce z tak nietypowymi potworami.  
- Nie ma czasu. Skup się, myśl o Bobbym. Teraz!  
- Bobbym? – Zdążył tylko zapytać, gdy nagle obaj pojawili się w kuchni Bobby'ego. Castiel upadł na podłogę i wyglądał jak martwy. Sam został bez brata i anioła, który mógł go do niego zabrać. W dodatku nie wiedział, co się dzieje i co ma zrobić. Jedynie Bobby wspierał go swoim spokojem i wspólnie próbowali doprowadzić Castiela do stanu używalności. Zajęło im to cały tydzień, w tym czasie nie wiadome było, co z Deanem.

Castiel siedział na kanapie. Miał mocno podkrążone oczy i całym sobą pokazywał, że jest u krańca sił. Sam z Bobbym czekali na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia. Od tygodnia próbowali wyciągnąć Deana, ale nie chcieli sami zbliżać się do nawiedzonego szpitala.  
- No powiesz w końcu, co się stało? – Bobby nie wytrzymał i rąbnął ręką w stół.  
- Fanuel ma Deana i nie wypuści go. Nie poradzimy sobie z nim. Nie sami. – Castiel podniósł wzrok na Sama. Samym spojrzeniem przepraszał, że nie dał rady zabrać ze sobą Deana.  
- Kim jest Fanuel? – Zadał pytanie Sam.  
- To anioł taki jak ja i jednocześnie inny ode mnie. Jest jednym z pierwszych synów Boga i najbliżej mu do Gabriela, Rafała, Michała czy nawet Lucyfera. Posiada podobną moc do nich. Zawsze był najbliżej Ojca i podobno Fanuel czerpał nieprzebraną wiedzę i mądrość od Niego samego. Był z Nim wszędzie i mimo, że był kochany wśród braci, to wolał towarzystwo Ojca. Ale Ojciec odszedł i zostawił nas wszystkich. To stało się nagle, nikt nie zdążył nawet zareagować. Najbardziej cierpiał Fanuel, który wiele dni płakał i szukał Ojca po całym Niebie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że został sam. Później Niebo zaczęło się organizować, próbowano żyć tak samo, jakby On nadal był. Fanuel otrząsnął się, ale zaczął wszystko robić na własną rękę. Nazwał siebie Aniołem Pokuty i schodził na Ziemię, by karać zło. Karał je też wśród swoich braci. Podjęto pewne środki… - Castiel zawiesił głos i spojrzał gdzieś na bok.  
- Jakie środki?  
- Postanowiono usunąć Fanuela. Jego miejsce miał zająć Uriel. Jednak Fanuel zniknął, mimo poszukiwań nie udało się go odnaleźć. Wtopił się w tłum ludzi na Ziemi i nikt go nie widział od wielu lat. Uriel przejął jego zasługi i tak wszystko się toczyło aż do teraz.  
- Ale czego on chce od Deana? – Sam zaciskał ze złości pięści.  
- Chce kontaktu z Ojcem i wykorzysta Deana, by go zdobyć. – Cas przetarł twarz dłonią. – Dean jest wyjątkowy, tak samo ty Sam. Tyle, że Dean nie ma w sobie krwi demonów. Jest pewien rytuał, który przyzywa Boga. To stara legenda, ale Fanuel wierzy teraz we wszystko.  
- Co on chce zrobić?  
- Zamieni Deana w Abbaddona.


End file.
